


Status Undefined

by LeGayWardens



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Breathplay, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Swordplay, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: It's no surprise that Sephiroth and Genesis have a complicated relationship, even sometimes hating each other. But all of these passionate feelings, surely they mean something more.





	Status Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> For a 101 Kink prompt. Kinks sent by Lilly-White: Bloodplay, sword/knifeplay, breathplay, body worship, food fetish, somnophilia and 'I missed you' sex. Phew! Long list! But let's see if I'll get through all of them with this series ;)

He could never understand him. Genesis, successful in his own right, talented, charming, attractive, yet so utterly displeased with himself he formed a complicated tangle of relations with Sephiroth. Not that Sephiroth cared too much - the redhead was annoying, raving on about a silly poem and dragging men home to make his bed springs squeak in the later hours of the night. 

It was as if it were intentional - the way Genesis worked his way under his skin. Flaunted his sexuality in an elaborate display, but was too arrogant and proud to let it go beyond infuriating eroticism. There was clear tension in their friendship - Sephiroth pulled by his duty as a soldier and Genesis’ superior, and a desire he could not fully comprehend that ate away at him; and Genesis was pulled by wanting to be the man’s friend whilst being torn apart by a company which refused to let his success be acknowledged in biased favor of Sephiroth. Naturally, the company fostered jealousy in the commander, when the success of his recent month long stint in Wutai was met with Sephiroth being awarded for Genesis’ own, independent hard work. It was this that Sephiroth understood, though he never agreed with the titles bestowed to him that was that of his commander, the bitterness and the bipolar nature of their friendship confused him. 

Angeal had told him that Genesis wanted Sephiroth to see him as his equal, and Sephiroth had said he already did. However, he felt he was missing something - Genesis was just as annoyed and impatient with him as he was towards the redhead. A bizarre amalgamation of trust and distrust - of friendship and betrayal, but something more. Something that made those feelings so much more intense. 

Something that made him wrap his hand around his cock in the middle of the night whilst Genesis got fucked by a soldier in the next room. Something that made him dream of shoving his cock into that loud mouth of his to shut him up for good. 

Today, however, Genesis had arrived back from Modeoheim in the afternoon. The three then went to the virtual training room and enjoyed a rainy Midgar to spar in. Genesis talked of the cold there, mentioned how half his men were sick and one of them was recently engaged.

Angeal joked, “So Genesis...Sephiroth, when are you two going to settle down?” 

Sephiroth grimaced and Genesis threw his hands up in the air, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Angeal ignored him and rolled his shoulders “Well my friends, that’s more than enough for me today.” he said before looking pointedly at Sephiroth, “Be sure not to make him  _ too  _ mad.”

The general smirked, “Did you hear that Genesis? Angeal wishes for you to watch your temper.”

That remark did not at all help with the hateful rift they had. No matter. Sephiroth was tired going to bed listening to his commander get railed. He was sick of having these feelings of insatiable desire for someone so petty, irritating and arrogant, that he could not wait to fuck Genesis into a shameful mess - to take away his smugness and replace it with respect for his superior. 

Sephiroth was mad. Genesis was livid. Such it was when Angeal abandoned the training room - leaving alone two hot blooded, stubborn men who had a habit to disagree vehemently. The holographic city streets of Midgar became a battleground for two over zealous egos with swords and a yearning to watch the other kneel.

“How DARE you!” Genesis shouted, gritting his teeth as he sent a ball of flames towards his opponent, “Who the hell do you take me for?!”

Sephiroth glowered, if he could give the brat a piece of his mind…The ungrateful brat who didn’t deserve his promotion and had been wailing to his superior about besting him. He couldn’t top in the bedroom, so what made him think he was so entitled to topping SOLDIER?

He raised his sword high, bracing himself for another superfluous flurry of over-impassioned attacks. Red hair clung to his ‘friend’s’ mad face with sweat, his blue eyes piercing as he panted heavily. Sephiroth couldn’t deny how adorable he looked battling so pathetically against the general himself.

Genesis spat out blood while Sephiroth’s temple bled. The redhead smirked, chest puffing like a proud cock. He was a real prick. Sephiroth deflected the glowing red sword for the nth time, only to have Rhapsodos charge him again like the cocksure prick that he was.Their swords crossed with the sounds of struck metal echoing across the rainy streets.

Blood dripped into one of Sephiroth’s eyes and Genesis licked his lips, before kicking out his opponent’s knee. The general grunted as he slipped on the wet pavement, barely catching himself before the redhead tried to strike.

Sephiroth wasn’t having it. A loud parry rang through the air. He laughed, dryly, “What could you possibly want with me on my knees, Rhapsodos?”

Genesis was a pain - no one infuriated Sephiroth more than his commander. He burned a dangerous fire within him that he couldn’t understand. And it seemed the feeling was mutual from the way Genesis reacted with violence. Sephiroth entertained him - let the commander back him into an alley, let him believe he had the upper hand, until Sephiroth found his chance to strike.

A sickening crunch cut through the air. Genesis froze, his sword clattering to the floor. Sephiroth had him pinned to the alley wall with the remaining length of his sword sticking out of him like a flag. Like the pragmatic idiot he was, Genesis gripped the blade, grunting as he tried to pull the blood covered blade from his shoulder. Sephiroth laughed menacingly before twisting his wrist making Genesis cry out in pain as the sword rasped along bone.

“Didn't anybody teach you manners?” he teased, watching his commander clutch himself and come to terms with what had happened. 

Genesis entered a state of shock. The passionate warm hues to his skin drained from his face, lips quickly turning blue. He shivered, staring at the far wall as sinew tore and his legs gave in. He was good for a moment, knowing to not fight back. But he glared all the same at Sephiroth who wrenched his blade from the redhead’s shoulder with a nauseating squelch. The general loomed above him - satisfied and pleased at bringing the arrogant man to his knees. 

“I see now.” Sephiroth sneered, tilting Genesis’ chin upwards with the end of his sword so that those furious blue eyes looked up at him from such a pretty angle, “You look so comfortable on your knees like that. Used to it, are you?” 

Genesis smirked - for any other man he would have spat on their boots and gladly welcomed death to save his dignity. But for this man, he’d rather drive him insane, tear his walls down and have him needing, craving Genesis. The heavy taste of copper was in his mouth and the shock was beginning to wear off, but his determination failed to wane. He turned his head, slowly cutting into his jawline with the point of masamune. 

“And? I wonder if you’re man enough to go all the way, Sephiroth.” His lips parted, head tilted, tongue rasping the flat of his opponent’s sword.   


Sephiroth was amused, watching Genesis wince in pain as he crawled to lick the full length of the blade. Those eyes. Those damn eyes. Heavy lidded, looked up at his general, begging to be at his full service. His shoulder gave out - the redhead groaning as he slashed his tongue and hit the floor clutching his wound. 

Sephiroth laughed dryly, grabbed Genesis by the hair and flung him back against the wall. The redhead barked in pain and coughed, strings of blood flying from his lips as he grappled for air. “ _ Pathetic _ .” the general said.

But like the defiant idiot he was, Genesis dug his red gloved fingers into the bloody tear of his coat. A deep, guttural sound of pain gurgled in his throat and Sephiroth looked on with delight - catching the sweat on his brow and the masochistic arousal in his leather pants, a truly beautiful display of dirty erotica. He was panting so beautifully as blood dripped down his sharp jawline and he worked his digits into his wound.

He sighed, back arching as he pulled his blood soaked fingers from his body. Sephiroth’s pulse quickened and Genesis...he was goading him. Egging him on to do his absolute worst whilst he twisted and stared in depraved seduction. Bringing those fingers to his lips, Genesis licked them with arduous pleasure - gasping and moaning deliberately, deliciously, until the lines of who had won and lost were blurred once more. His general was pleased with his little masochistic succubus, fucking his face on blood slickened fingers, making himself gag as a precursor to things to come. 

His grin however was maddening, teasing, arousing.

Sephiroth tutted, “You never know when to quit, don’t you?” Voice calm, whilst anger raged on inside him. Genesis, as attractive and salacious as he was, he was fundamentally an irritating nuisance whose favourite pastime was to mock his superior with blatant displays of unchecked sexuality. 

The general unzipped himself and stroked his cock, inches away from a pretty face. He could have sworn Genesis looked at his dick with needy lust - something to be expected of SOLDIER’s most decorated slut. Sephiroth grabbed a fistful of red hair and forced that bloody open mouth onto his cock.

“Eat it.” he grunted, snapping his hips harshly until tears fell from those smug blue eyes. 

Genesis choked on him, struggling to keep up as he became little more than a warm mouth for his general to fuck. Not that he minded, as he mewled in mindless self-satisfaction - pain jolting from his shoulder and the cut in his tongue with every sharp thrust down his throat that his general managed. He pulled himself out of his own pants and moaned as he masturbated, blood pooling from his wound into his lap, lubricating his own dick with coppery fluid. 

Sephiroth pushed him back, “Strip.” he ordered. And like the good soldier he was, the commander obeyed discarding his coat to a far corner and carefully peeling his shirt from his body. 

Blood streamed down his immaculately crafted torso in tiny crimson rivers. He looked so delectable then - slumped against the wall with his bloodied cock out, unable to wrestle off his pants with only one functional hand. If he wasn’t so careful, Genesis would black out, despite his arrogance and shameless attempts at making Sephiroth aroused. 

But the general was going to take his time with him - to appreciate his good commander who sat there like a feast ready to be ravaged. Taking masamune, Sephiroth trailed a long thin cut down the middle of the redhead’s chest, carefully carving down his sternum and between the centre seam of his abdomen. Genesis winced, yet held his tongue - flaunting his bare chest and trying to make himself into an erotic portrait of sin. Red fluid slowly oozed from the cut, tracing the dips and valleys of his torso, further enhancing his impressive musculature. 

Throwing his blade away, Sephiroth sat beside Genesis and pulled him into a kiss. An unapologetic kiss - an aroused, insatiable and demanding kiss. And Genesis would have accepted no other. He groaned, moving deliciously as his general pulled away. Piercing green eyes devoured him, took in the heaving chest and the proud, leaking cock. 

Sephiroth ran a finger down his soft neck, before tracing a handsome collarbone. He flicked and pinched a nipple making Genesis gasp, before tracing the fresh cut down his commander’s impeccable torso.

“Red was always your color, but...” he said, gathering blood on his finger, “You look your best in this shade of red.” 

Genesis laughed breathlessly. “How romantic.”

And it was. Sephiroth put his blood smeared finger, tasting his commander. What a delight, he tasted just as good as he looked. The general held him and  kissed him fully. Breaking away, he began trailing his tongue down that gorgeous body, tracing the outlines of his muscles, lapping away at the blood before sinking lower. Lower. Lower.

Genesis’ breath caught in his throat. And to Sephiroth he looked so beautiful, so perfect, how could he not take him into his mouth and please such an attractive commander? Genesis was moaning, relishing in the joys of sexual satisfaction as his general sucked the blood off his cock and palmed his perfectly taut ass. 

A different taste entered Sephiroth’s mouth as Genesis thrashed like a needy slut - salty and thick, unlike the coppery taste of blood. So in stride, he pulled himself up and the general took claim of his dazed commander. His cock waved in the redhead’s face and he was so desirous of plunging it back down his throat, only to have the other man stop him. A glint of mischief appeared in green eyes, and Sephiroth’s warm cock pressed against his fucktoy’s wound. Genesis howled in pain.

“The FUCK are you doing?!” he yelled, a sudden surge of energy overwhelming him as he tried to push the man away. But Sephiroth held him still, grasping his delicate neck in one hand and squeezing as he washed his dick in hot, red blood.

“I think I’ve hurt you enough.” he smirked darkly, “Now be a princess for me and spread those legs.” 

Genesis spat on his face. Sephiroth wasn’t all too amused as red tainted saliva slid down his cheek. The redhead grappled at the hand around his throat and thrashed as the taller man hoisted him up the wall and struck him across the face. He was stunned, his ear was ringing. 

“Play nice.” Sephiroth purred in his ear, and the redhead complied as he felt a hot, wet dick prod his ass. Wrapping his legs around his waist letting the other man tilt his hips right.

“I hate you.” Genesis seethed, annoyed at the smug look on his general’s face. Then clamped his eyes shut and screamed as a fat cock rammed into his ass. 

Sephiroth held him tight and fucked him into the wall. Genesis would have whimpered if he could - system overwhelmed by the pain and the sadistic pleasure as the general kissed him, tasting him fully as he drank down the blood that seeped from his tongue. Fingers dug into his shoulder, and he let out a keening wail at the searing pain. But he moaned so happily around Sephiroth’s fingers licking off his own blood that his general fed to him. It was sick, violent, and forceful - he felt his tailbone will shatter against the wall from the ferocity of Sephiroth’s thrusts. 

But he was high strung - his head in another realm as his body surged with pain and endorphins, turning the sadism and hedonism into a fanciful romance. His heart raced, Sephiroth bit his lip until it bled before sinking his teeth into his commander’s wounded shoulder. The pain overwhelmed Genesis, and he could only muster a squeak as his mouth hung open and his body became rigid. Sephiroth groaned, feeling his commander tighten around him as he railed him and lapped at his metallic life fluid. 

Genesis groaned, feeling so overcome by the depravity of their sinful sex. He took his general’s hand and placed it to his throat. “Choke me.” he panted, eyes alight with desire. 

And who was Sephiroth to deny him when he asks ever so sweetly? His black gloved hand secured itself around the thin, delicate neck met with a hard fuck that emptied the redhead’s lungs of air. He held him tighter, hearing those tiny gasps escaping his lush mouth until he was mouthing those lovely sounds. Genesis eyes shifted, softened from their hardened conceitedness as those soft lips turned blue. Sephiroth grasped him firmer, thrusting into him fully before releasing his slim throat. Genesis lurched forward as he gasped for air and immediately had his hand stroking his cock as Sephiroth fucked a stuttering moan out of him. He twitched, blood still trailing from his wounds, slickening the cock ramming into his ass before dripping onto the floor. 

He fucked him harder, faster, breath hitching in his chest. His hand squeezed around Genesis’ throat, alternating between letting the man breathe and watching him struggle for air. The redhead’s arousal grew, he let out a strangled groan against the grip around his neck. Sephiroth pressed harder, bucking into him unrelenting - grunting as his commander struggled for release and became a hot, dick loving mess who delighted in every violent thrust. 

Genesis couldn’t breathe, between the lack of air and the blood loss, he was light-headed, little more than a grunting, groaning fuck doll. Until his body stiffened, and he flung his head back to a soundless orgasm. Sephiroth released his neck, and a low shuddering groan resonated from his commander. Grasping his hips tightly, Sephiroth released deep inside him, Genesis still whimpering from the throes of pain and pleasure. 

Satisfied, pressed against the wall, Genesis clung to his general before becoming limp, dead weight and dropped to the floor. Sephiroth regained his bearings, zipped himself back up and resigned to finding discarded clothes. The seconds were due for training in roughly ten minutes, and his commander, as competent and lovely as he was, was in no state to do so.

Taking out his phone, he called for assistance. “Angeal, would you like to fill in for Genesis this evening? Things got a little...out of hand.” 


End file.
